


je t'aime

by spookypuff



Series: i love you, and it's not a lie [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, M/M, One-Sided Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookypuff/pseuds/spookypuff
Summary: shuichi gets killed. it's up to kaito, maki and kokichi to find the truth.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki & Oma Kokichi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi
Series: i love you, and it's not a lie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766350
Kudos: 17





	je t'aime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hunterholly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunterholly/gifts).



> i probably can't write that well, but ç'est la vie, mon ami.  
> this is my first story, and i'm a bit excited for this!! hehe
> 
> a big, huge thank you to hollydanganronpa. go read their story, please <3
> 
> thank you for reading <3

_love doesn't stop. it just slows down._

and there she was, sitting on her bed. the girl with dark brown hair and red eyes, the ones who would send a scary, scary glare your way. her name was maki harukawa, and she was the ultimate assassin. assassins are meant to be cold-hearted, emotionless shells of a person. or so she thought. maki faced years of hard training - hell. vomiting every day and crying every night. she was even taught how to die, incase she got caught.

however, maki harukawa was not as she thought. she wasn't numb - maki did feel like it, but... those feelings have long been gone. ever since that... that ~~lovable~~ idiot appeared in her life. his name - _kaito momota, luminary of the stars._

_it may slow down, but it may pick up again._

kaito momota - the man with purple hair and an ~~obviously fake~~ purple goatee. the ultimate astronaut. kaito was just a trainee, but he seemed to know as much about space as a highly trained astronaut. the man was sitting in the courtyard, looking at those stars. he was thinking if he'll be there one day. changing the world. such an obvious optimist. he's most probably the guy who'd end up reading tooth-sickening fluff.

the man was thinking about the assassin - maki harukawa. he had managed to change her for the better. she started to trust people. he does think she's beautiful. kaito wasn't holding any grudges, not even towards the liar, who had provoked him countless of times. kokichi ouma, the ultimate supreme leader was his name.

_once it picks up, get yourself ready for a ride._

the liar. without his mask of lies, he's vulnerable. his entire persona, his life - it's all one, big, stupid lie. he wasn't a leader. well, he was, but his 'organization' consisted of ten people. not ten-thousand. not even a hundred, but ten. just ten. only ten. the liar's name was kokichi ouma. 

kokichi was currently fiddling around with his whiteboard. he wanted, oh so wanted to put shuichi's, the one he loved picture on the 'trustworthy?' tab. and yet, he couldn't bring himself to do it. the boy's trust issues had ascended during this killing game. kokichi thought he'd be alone every second of his life. he had a crush on shuichi saihara. the detective. although, saihara had obviously not gotten over kaede's death. he loved her, for god's sakes.

and then, kokichi had played part in a murder. he didn't want to. he honestly thought that giving ryoma his motive video would make him happy. the little leader did not expect this outcome. he didn't expect for kirumi and ryoma to die. the blame was put on him. no one liked him, not even saihara. shuichi seemed a little bit annoyed, even. kokichi then understood, that he had no chance to ever be with saihara. he was totally fine. but deep down, he knew that he had not let go of his stupid crush for saihara.

five hundred and one words.


End file.
